The Sun before the Moon
by thepandathatrawrs
Summary: He had chosen the sun before the moon... For that one simple mistake, he looses the one that he truely loves.


**DISCLAIMER: I don****'****t own the Teen Titans, just this idea/story.**

**A/N: Ummm****…**** hi :) Well, this is my second Teen Titan****s fan fiction that I'****ve written, so ****criticisms**** are welcome. :D ****Honestly, I love the Raven/Robin paring, and always thought that they ****should'****ve been together during the TV series, since I thought that they had a strong understanding of each other****…**** Ok, enough of my blabbering, ****I**** hope you enjoy the story, and pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review :P Oh yeah, and it****'****s a one-shot fiction. :D**

**The Sun ****before**** the Moon**

He moves silently with the shadows, making his way unnoticed to the Titan's roof. There, he sees a girl gliding to the edge of the roof almost as swiftly as he, staring into the full moon that hangs in the black sky. Her pale skin is iridescent from the moonlight's kiss, her violet hair whipping gently with the cool breeze. He marvels her beauty, so angelic yet dark, so obvious yet mysterious. Thinking back the months, he realizes that he was a fool to ever let go on her.

He wonders if she had sensed his presence, but rules out the possibility as she sighs and sits down, her slender legs dangling on the edge. Her arms behind her to support her body, she still faces the moon, enjoying its unique appeal. As he watches her, a flash of a memory hits him.

_He was about to walk o__ut of her room, when her small __hand reached out and firmly held his arm, stopping him from leaving. His masked eyes turned to meet her __lavender__ones._

_"__You have to choose, Robin.__"__ Her voice trembled slightly, but she continued. __"__I- I can__'__t do this to Starfire or myself anymore. You can__'__t have both the sun and the moon.__"_

_His eyebrows shot up__, confused__ at__ her last statement, but he gently took her hand off his arm. Turning his back to her, he spoke quietly. __"__You__'__ll know by tomorrow.__"_

_"__I__'__m not going to wait forever.__"__ Her last words were __barely above a whisper. __H__e __grunted in reply. __With the slight slam of her door, he left. Whether for now or for good, __neither him nor__ she knew._

_The next day, he entered hesitantly into the living room. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing their games, while Raven was silently reading her book, and Starfire was watching the boys play. The boys shouted out some morning greetings when they heard him come in. Raven looked over her book casually, giving him a look that said __'__it__'__s now or never__'_

_Carefully avoiding her studying eyes, he walked up to Starfire. The gorgeous girl pulled him into a light kiss. He did not pull away or stop her; instead, he continued the kiss until Beast Boy told them __crudely__ to __'__get a room.__'_

_As he gave them a rueful grin, he cast a guilty look at Raven__'__s direction. She had left, leaving her book behind. _

He shakes himself out of his reverie, looking at the sorceress once more. Her last word, _"__you can__'__t have both the sun and the moon__"_ rings clear in his ears. He takes a good look at the shining pale moon, and understands now. She had used the moon to represent her, and the sun to represent Starfire.

'Good choice of words.' He thinks. Starfire was the more obvious beauty, showing her best everyday with her cheerful disposition, making her almost irresistible. However, Raven had the mysterious appeal. Those who would take the time to take a second look at her would find her Goddess-like. She not only had the beauty; she was equally smart and composed, and although it might not seem like it, she had a caring heart for those she loved.

He had chosen the sun, and now, he realizes that it was not the best of his choices. They had fought more often, the loving passion dying out weeks ago. They mutually felt sibling love towards each other, as he found out a few hours ago, and agreed that it would be better if they remained as friends.

Raven starts standing reluctantly from her sitting position, pulling her dark hood over her striking features. Looking at the moon wistfully for the last time, she walks towards the door where Robin is nearby. Before she exits however, she faces herself to the shadows, an unreadable expression on her still face. Robin's heart stops. Her violet orbs are staring straight into his masked eyes.

She makes no movement towards him, but unmistakable pain flashes across her usually expressionless face. Robin flinches, hating himself for being the cause of her pain. He takes slow steps to her direction, giving her enough time to leave if she wished to; like he had to her. Yet she is standing on the same spot she was a minute ago, watching his movements.

After what seems like eternity, he is right in front of her, their eyes never breaking contact. He reaches for her hand, but she pulls it away. He isn't surprised at her reaction. "Why have you been watching me?" Her voice is different than her monotone; it is quiet and vulnerable, rather like a child who cowers under their blankets from the dark. It makes him want to wrap his arms around her and never let go, protecting her from all the evil in the world.

"Starfire and I broke up today."

She gives him a scornful look, her whole face changing quickly from hurt to anger. "What's your point?" She almost snarls, and turns away. He grabs her arm and pulls her to face him again. She winces and wrenches her arm out of his vice grip. Robin gives her a sheepish smile; he didn't mean to hurt her.

_Didn__'__t mean to hurt her_. That almost makes him scoff at himself. He had probably hurt her more than he intended in the past, leaving wounds that would leave scars. He speaks up to her, making sure that their eye contact is strong. "I realized that I love you, more than I ever loved anyone."

A strong breeze flutters by again, pulling her hood down in their path. He studies her face, and sees little sparkling beads hanging on her cheeks. She notices that he saw, and fiercely wipes her eyes, causing a few more to scatter along with the breeze.

He takes a step forward so that their bodies are almost touching, and gently brushes her tears away with his gloved hand. He wants to kiss her so much right there and then, wants to hold her close to his body, to run his fingers through her thick locks-

She steps away from him, leaving his hands hanging. "I told you before, Robin." The pain is clearly etched into her voice. "I'm not going to wait forever. I've lost interest in you."

He stands there, letting the words sink in. He knows that she is determined to make her words true. But he isn't ready to let her go, not yet. He asks her- no, begs her to listen to him, to give him another chance. Self-dignity does not exist to him when he is dealing with love, or just Raven; he would rather be left with no dignity, as long as he would have his one love beside him.

Teleporting herself out so that she does not have to listen to his pleas, she lands on her bed. Her pale and delicate hand presses hard against where her heart is sobbing, slowly tearing apart. The moonlight seeps through her windows, giving the room a sad affect. The light shines on the watery pearls clinging to her eyelashes, and for what it felt like the hundredth time of the day, she brushes them off impatiently. Her cloak swishes behind her as she moves to look out the window, unconsciously looking at a sitting figure on the roof. He stares out into the moon, his shoulders heavy. She lets out a heavy sigh. She did not entirely lie to him; she would loose interest in him… someday.


End file.
